The Missing Millennium Item
by Mika Sui
Summary: Tristan takes control of the Millennium Scales and gets an alter ego who wants to destroy the Pharaoh Atem. Tristan goes to the future and steals cards from the future defeating the best it has to offer Jack and Yusei.


The Missing Millennium Item

He was tired, tired of being a minor character, tired of being a cheerleader, and tired of being a piece of furniture in the background during every duel. So as he took the Millennium Scales from Shadi's cold, unmoving hands under the very pyramids of Egypt in the resting place of the Millennium items, Tristan felt great guilt, yet a form of satisfaction. As he held the Millennium Item, his Millennium Item! He could feel its dark power surging through him! Yet it felt empty, he had no idea what this powerful relic could do for him. It would give him an ability that many a man would envy the ability to go through time.

With it Tristan could go to the future and take the cards that would bring about his time as a main character. Tristan would need an excuse so he returned home to meet his friends. Tea, Joey, and Yugi were curious as to his whereabouts… so Yugi asked Tristan "So Tristan, where've you been all this time?" Tristan replied "In case you were wondering "Mom" said Tristan "I was at my Grandma's funeral!" "Wouldn't your Mom know if your Grandma died?" asked Joey. Tea reached over and slapped him "ow!" said Joey "wadya do that for?" Joey asked Tea, Tea replied with "You shouldn't be so hard on him his Grandma just died." With that Tristan said "well you guys have a good time at school, I've got a doctor's appointment gotta get my leg checked out, it's bothering me again." "See ya later Tristan." chimed Tea, Joey, and Yugi. Tristan thought to himself I'll try to spare them.

Meanwhile Yugi after seeing Tristan gets talks to Atem. Atem said "Yugi I felt the power of a Millennium Item surging through Tristan. I fear he was not doing as he said he was but had his own intentions. I must contact Shadi to see if any Millennium Items are missing." Yugi replied saying "I agree Pharaoh, if Tristan has a Millennium Item I don't know what he'll do with it." With those words Yugi returned to school.

Tristan was in his room, it was littered with pictures of girls and the sports teams of Japan. The Emperor's face watched over his room and ensured him safety. Tristan took out the Millennium Scales; although it took him weeks and weeks of work he was able to translate the hieroglyphs on the scales. He believed that if he were to recite the hieroglyphs he would be able to travel through time. Tristan planned to travel into the future of Duel Monsters in order to find guidance from experienced duelist and to gain monsters not yet created in the game of Duel Monsters.

Tristan began to utter the hieroglyphs "O Wise Egyptian God of Time some assistance would be sublime, I ask you please to let me to arrive in the depths, the depths of time!!!!" After the blinding light disappeared Tristan found himself in an awful world, a world where the poor were confined to a town called Satellite and the rich lived within a paradise called New Domino City. Duel Monsters were no longer played on foot but on the seats of motorcycles. Tristan was amazed by these new "Duel Motorcycles" or Duel Runners. Tristan met a man named Jack who in this futuristic place was the master of Duel Monsters. Tristan seeing his opportunity said to Jack "So Jack how about a regulation duel winner gets his opponents rarest card?" "Sure why not?" replied Jack. Tristan sneered thinking "I have this guy cornered with all I've seen and done in my life I'll beat this punk easy!"

The rules were laid out Tristan stated them "Each duelist will start out with 4000 Life Points, standard rules apply, and as an added bonus we will play on old fashioned "Duel Disks" instead of "Duel Runners"" "Wait? What?" replied Jack "Don't worry Jack" said Tristan "it's just like a "Duel Runner" only smaller. Now let's Duel!"

Tristan having seen the best duelists in the world duel defeated the reigning champion Jack and took one of his most powerful monsters, The Dark Creator. Tristan also used some money he brought with him in order to purchase packs of new Duel Monsters cards.

However, Tristan had an unknown challenge awaiting him, Yusei Modo. Yusei had heard of Tristan Taylor as a man who assisted the former Duel Monsters champion Yugi Moto in becoming a many time champion. Yusei Modo came to Tristan and said "Tristan you have much experience in Duel Monsters, but you don't have enough powerful monsters." Tristan replied saying "Well if I don't have enough powerful monsters, than you wouldn't have a problem beating me in a duel!"

Tristan and Yusei dueled for hours before they arrived at this moment. Tristan was down 100 life points to 250 when Tristan attacked Yusei life points with his Cyber Commander. He came to Yusei and said "You lost now gimme your Black Rose Dragon!" Tristan took his prize and readied himself to return to the future, yet it wasn't Tristan who stole the card after winning the duels it was the spirit of the Millennium Scales. The spirit said as he left "It was a pleasure Mr. Modo now I hope you'll enjoy the shadow realm!" "What!" said Yusei "what the hell are ya doin? That wasn't part of the duel!" "Didn't I tell you? Oh well **Tristan Taylor** told you that. I, However am not Tristan and I am not so generous!" said the spirit. "But wait!" said Yusei "who are you?" The spirit replied saying "I am Amenophis the spirit that dwells within the Millennium Scales. The Pharaoh Atem was my younger brother! But my father gave the power to him when he died although I was entitled to it! I tried to fight for the right to be Pharaoh, but my pathetic resistance failed and my soul was locked within the Millennium Scales anyone foolish enough to wield it would be possessed by me! No one was able to use this item any more, the priests and pharaohs did all they could to keep the Millennium Scales away from all living things. Yet they entrusted Shadi with these items! It was easy for someone who shares the same ideals as I to steal the Millennium Scales from Shadi. Now I've told you enough say hello to the Shadow Realm. Yusei screamed as he was enveloped by darkness and the never ending torture of the Shadow Realm.

"Now" said Amenophis it is time for me to go back to Tristan's time and claim what is mine!

End Of Part One


End file.
